Lets go for a Swim
by sapphireDoG
Summary: Yuffie wants to go for a swim, but nobody will join her. Hmm we're gonna fix that!


Title: Lets Go for a Swim…  
By: Sapphy and beta'd by Frizz  
Pairing: Hinted Cid/Vincent  
Rating: Adorible  
Summary: Yuffie wants to go for a swim, but nobody will join her. Hmm we're gonna fix that!

AN: I actually finished something! And in a desent amount of time....I feel bad for Cloud...Our poor Chocobo head..

* * *

**Lets go for a Swim**

"Wow! Look how pretty the ocean looks!"

Yuffie clung to the railing of the Highwind, glazing out over the crystal clear salt water. The massive airship cruised slowly over the water, not in a rush to be anywhere as they flew around Costa Del Sol, close to the shoreline.

Reeve nodded faintly, arms crossed around his stomach. "Yes, it is quite the view, isn't it? It's not often that we have the time to just lay about like this."

"You said it! Hey! I can see coral! Oh, and fish!"

The ex-ShinRa executive chuckled when the young ninja lent forwards over the rails, brown eyes shining in delight. It seemed that even 70 ft in the air, the ninja's keen eyes were strong and focused, picking out every detail even through the distorted images under the tide.

Speaking of 70 ft… that was unusually low for an airship to fly…especially if its pilot is Cid Highwind, man with the scary obsession with the sky and heights.

A breeze rippled across the waters' surface, playing with the teammate's hair and sending the soft scent of the ocean across their senses.

Yuffie hummed softly, turning her face to wind with a smile. "Perfect day for a swim if you ask me."

Reeve walked forwards, uncrossing his arms and leaning against the rail. Indeed it would be…Costa water's were known for their clearness and refreshing cool temperatures. The beaches were always the whitest of sand and the local coral reefs filled with beautiful colors and exotic fish. Dolphins adored the area as well, friendly creatures that they were.

Reeve even remembered to bring swimming trunks this time! After what happened the last time, being stuck with no clothes after first meet up with AVALANCHE in person, Reeve ALWAYS kept spare clothes on board now.

Beside him, Yuffie sighed. "I doubt that the old man would let us touch down though… he seems to be in a grump of a mood today. More so then usually!"

The ex-ShinRa nodded, "Yes…I noticed that as well. When I saw him this morning, his goggles and cigarettes were missing. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

The girl scoffed. "The geezer needs to stop smoking anyway! One of these days he's gonna keel over in the middle of a fight from all his damn coughing!"

"Yuffie!"

"What?! It's true!"

"Still, don't say things like that. You may jinx the poor man. And besides, ladies shouldn't swear."

"Screw that! I've been hangin' around the old man too much, so blame him! Anyways it's bound to happen sooner or later! Jeez, he might even die at the helm and we'd all go down with him!"

The dark eyed man sighed, propping him chin in has hand and giving the fiery ninja a soft, scolding glare. "You really should be nicer to Cid, you know. The man ferries us around, feeds us, gives us all our own rooms so that you don't have to share with Aeris and Tifa and you sit here, speaking of his death. What ever would lord Godo say?"

"'And when you are sure he's keeled over, steal his materia!'"

"Yuffie Kisaragi!"

The girl only snickered.

"Really, Yuffie. What would happen if Cid really did just 'keel over'? You can't tell me you wouldn't be saddened by the loss."

The girl crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. "Well he would have it coming! It's not like I WANT him to go die on us!"

There was a creak behind them as the large metal door to the deck opened, and the small 'clang' of boots on the silvery floor.

Reeve turned, instantly spotting a familiar red fabric as it billowed in the breeze, the tears in the end snapping.

He didn't even need to look in the rest of the doorway to see that it was Vincent.

"Good morning Vincent."

The raven nodded, mumbling a 'Morning' with his deep baritone voice softly.

Reeve gave the raven a kind smile. "Would you care to join us, Vincent? Yuffie and I were just enjoying the view and talking a little."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

The brunette grinned a little, a playful twinkle in his dark chocolate orbs. "Nonsense! We could use more company. I don't mind, and I am sure Yuffie wouldn't mind too much either. Now would you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie froze, before sending a seething glare towards the brunette with pink tinted cheeks. It was well known to everyone on board, even too someone as dense as Cid, that Yuffie was greatly intimidated by one Vincent Valentine. And that she also harbored a bit of a crush on the dark, stoic man.

The girl laughed a distinct laugh, one that was easily recognized as her embarrassed giggle. "Nyuk, nyuk…Nah, I…uh…don't mind! We, um, were just talking about how nice it would be to go swimming!"

A sleek brow arched, burgundy-amber eyes looking curious and bored against his pale complexion. He walked over, taking his place with his back against the rail, arms crossing over his chest. "I see…"

Reeve clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels, "Actually, we were just talking about how grumpy Mr. Highwind seemed this morning. He looks rather…irritated about something."

The breeze danced through the gunner's cape, pulling it against the railings. His hair drifted across around his face in wisps. A crooked smirk tipped the corners of his mouth, almost unseen to Reeve's glaze until the breeze shifted the cloak enough to catch a look at the bottom half of Vincent's face.

Curious.

It vanished, as quickly as it appeared.

"Is that so? I haven't noticed."

Yuffie climb onto the support rail next to the wall, trying to catch a better glimpse of the crystal waters, balance as perfect as ever. She scoffed lightly, "How could you not notice?! Jeez, Vinny! I though Cid was the dense one, not you!"

Crimson eyes rolled and under his breath he spoke softly. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

Reeve choked and snickered, having been close enough to hear.

Yuffie's ears twitched, "What was that Vinny?"

"Nothing, Kisaragi."

"Ok!"  
Reeve swallowed his chuckles, clearing his throat. His arms moved to cross over his stomach once again as he stood beside Vincent.

It was once again quiet, except for the odd cooing that came from the ninja every time something caught her attention below.

"So, regarding Cid…"

Vincent cast a side-glance to the ex-ShinRa, remaining still for a few moments. Reeve didn't think the gunslinger heard till his golden gauntlet moved, reaching up into the folds of the thick, red mantle. When his claw retracted, the gunner had something in the soft leather of palm of his glove.

Lo and behold; Highwind's goggles and cigarettes.

Brown orbs widened, "How…? And without getting your hand bit off!"

Yuffie turned, distracted by Reeve's expressed shock from the view and spotted the object in Vincent's claw.

"Hey! Those are the old mans! But why do you have them?!"

She jumped down from the railing and scampered over the taller males, staring at the goggle curiously with fingers itching to grab them. Boy did she ever just want to reach out and snatch them, then go rub them in the old man's face. Then maybe make him go find them, after she tosses them over board. She snickered to herself, ready to make the steal.

"Don't even think about it."

Her hand dropped and a pout rose. "Ah come on Vinny!! I just want to wave'em in front of him a bit! Ya'know, just to tick him off a little!"

The gunner just returned the items to wherever they had been stored, his scarlet eyes returning to the horizon. The ninja pouted for a moment but a sudden dangerous light flickered in her eyes, "Well then, the least you can do is come swimming with us."

Raven hair swayed slightly and a hard glared informed her that the answer was 'no' but she grabbed his arm and tugged anyway, "Come on Vinny!"

The taller man grunted slightly under the force of her tugging, but barely moved as he planted his feet and refused to budge. "No."

Yuffie stopped, huffing lightly. Surprisingly, the ninja gave up with a shrug, "Guess its just Reevy and me then!"

Said brunette glanced over at her, looking clearly confused. 'When did I agree to-' but his thoughts are cut off when a tiny hand pressed against his back… before he is shoved overboard, falling towards the crystal waters with the sound of Yuffie's giggles haunting the air around him.

The two remaining team members watched as Reeve hit the water, a decent splash engulfing the poor man's body.

"I give him a 5!"

"God dammit Yuffie! What the fuck?!"

Yuffie jumped at the cursing; swing around with a giant grin to the doorway where a rather irritated pilot stood with hands on hips, tooth pick clenched between pearl whites. There was a static from a engineers walkie talkie at his waist, before the deck hand's girly voice filled the deck. "Sir! Man over board sir! What are you orders?!"

Cyan glared into smirking brown, before picking the instrument up and pressing the button on the side. "Put the fuckin' ship in hover! It's only Reeve, I'll get the dumb ass out myself!"

"Sir!"

Yuffie laughed, "Why so grumpy Cidney~?"

The blond snapped the toothpick with a growl, fists tightening at his sides. "Where the fuck did you hear that?!"

Yuffie rocked, hand dangling Cid's wallet in front of his face. "Why, it's on your pilot's permit! And your ID!"

"You like brat! Stay outta my fucking room!"

The girl snickered. "Who said anything about sneakin' into your room? I found it in front of your door!"

The blond stalked forward a few steps, failing miserably at trying to look intimidating to the young girl.

Vincent ignored them, for the most part, instead watching as Reeve treaded water with a surprising variety of curses that gunman would have never thought to leave the former ShinRa's mouth. A sleek brow arched high into his headband, claw tapping against the railing in a steady thrum.

"Oi! Vince!"

Burgundy eyes flashed to Cid, a knowing spark lighting them. "Yes, Highwind?"

"Where the hell did you hide them!"

Vincent played coy, flashing the pilot an innocent look. "What are you talking about, Chief?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!"

Cid's hand cut through the air, waving the girl off. "Shut it brat!"

"But ya didn't even let me tell ya! You're missing somethin', ain'tcha old man?"

Yuffie flashed a cheeky smile that ground against the pilot's nerves. "What of it? You know where the hell my cigs and goggles are?"

Without thinking twice, Yuffie dug the previously stolen items from her kunai pack at her side, brandishing them about proudly. The smugness was radiating of her like light from the sun, eyes aglow with her normal mischief.

Red eyes blinked. Vincent lifted a hand to his cloak, patting the material down in the area of which the items **had** been place. Nothing. So he wasn't imagining this. What a troublesome little brat. Her kleptomania got on his nerves.

Cid growled, "Why I oughta throw you over board, you thieving little bitch!"

"Well technically, I didn't steal them from _you_ though! I just snipped these bad boys from Vinny! So it's really him you should be yellin' at, ya mean old fart!"

Vincent was sent a 'I'll get you later' look before Cid attempted to grab for his missing possessions. The gunman merely shrugged watching as the teen danced around the irritated pilot, though shorter and tinier then the burly blond, she had the advantage of speed and balance. Crouching up on the rails, Yuffie waited.

"What? Too fast for ya, _Cidney_?

"Cid….don't-"

"You stay out of this Vince! This it YOUR damn fault to being with!"

"…If you insist."

Cid dove for the ninja, not realizing **where** he was diving to. At the last moment, Yuffie launched up off the railing and in a well-timed flip landed behind the pilot, who was now left with empty air to grab at as he too joined his fate along with Reeve in the beautiful waters off the coast of Del Sol.

Yuffie clutched her sides as her laughter bubbled over her lips, rich and light with youth. "Y-you actually fell f-for it! I can believe you were that stupid! The both of you! Ahahaha!"

Cid was shouting obscurities towards the girl, hair plastered to his face and clothes floating with the small current. Reeve leisurely floated about with a frown on his tanned features, glaring up at the haul of the Highwind, mentally cursing the ninja himself.

Laughter died down to a snicker, a small hand wiping the faint trace of tears from brown eyes. Leaning against the metal, Yuffie grinned down at the boys. "Having fun yet gentlemen? The water looks great!"

And great it looked, that is, till you feel a slight pressure on the small of your back, and the next thing you know, your falling towards said water.

Yuffie's falling scream ended when she hit the water, a sound splash covering the already drenched males

A moment went by, which Cid spent laughing his ass off and Reeve grinning from the irony of her pranks on them, before Yuffie's water logged head broke the surface of the water, sputtering with water draining from her nostrils.

The girl looked up, only to find Vincent looking down at them with an oddly amused expression and Cid's goggles and cigs in hand once more.

"You jerk!"

Cid swam over, pulling the stunned girl into a headlock. "Pay backs a bitch, ain't it brat?!"

"Ahh, shut up!"

Vincent chuckled lightly behind his cloak, twirling the object around on a finger. "So I have been told."

Cid seized his torture of mock strangling the ninja brat, turning sky eyes to mirth filled crimson. "Oi, ya cheeky bastard! Ya better not drop them or else Venus Gospel will be makin' a visit to your scrawny ass!"

Vincent tucked the objects into his pants pocket, before giving the pilot a two fingered mock salute. "No worries, Chief. They will remain dry and safe with me."

Suddenly, there was a light, female voice behind him. "Oh? Are you so sure about that?"

And before he could turn around, two pairs of hands landed on his back, pushing his body forwards and over the rail.

Aeris and Tifa grinned down on the ex-Turk, little hands waving at the raven.

Vincent huffed and closed his eyes, reaching into the corners of his mind till he came across the demon he was looking for.

The teammates watched as the gunner's body was covered in black energy. It grew before it snapped out revealing the pale man, who was unfairly sporting a new set of shiny, tattered wings, cloak now missing.

His feet touched the water, looking as if he was standing on its glassy surface. The wings on his back flapped, pushing against the air to send the tall man back up towards the airship.

Yuffie whined, "Hey! No fair! That's cheatin' Vinny!"

Glowing amber regarded the girl, crossing his arms over his chest. His normal baritone voice seemed to almost echo as he spoke. "All is fair in war, girl. Live with it."

"Why I oughta-"

Tifa laughed, turned to spot Cloud leaning against the doorway with a befuddled expression on his face as he watched the scene with confused interest.

Aeris smirked before walking over and grabbing the wary blond. Each of the girls grabbed onto an arm, almost innocently.

Blue eyes cast the girl's careful, but scared looks. "Uh…Tifa…Aeris…What-?"

Tifa tightened her grip on the ex-Soldier's arm, grinning down at Vincent. "Don't worry Yuffie! Remember, there's only so much weight Vincent should be able to carry!"

And with that she and Aeris jumped over the small rail, pulling the blond with them. There was no luck for Vincent what so ever as all three crashed onto his back painfully, sending them all crashing into the water, Tifa and Aeris laughing drowning out Cloud's hysteria.

The splash that followed them was huge, sending small waves over the three that were already in the water.

The pilot, ninja and former ShinRa recovered from the splashing, laughing their ass off when three resurfaced, Cloud looking like a drowned Chocobo. Tifa and Aeris congratulating themselves on a job we done with a high five and even hugged as they laughed.

The only one to yet appear was Vincent.

Reeve looked around, as he treaded the water. "Vincent hasn't come back up yet…"

Yuffie scoffed, "10,000 gil say's he can't swim and drowned!"

"Yuffie!"

Cid frown, looking around the water in the distance when suddenly, something wrapped around his ankle, pulling him under. Shit! Was it an attack?!

His body was dragged down into the crystal waters and the when he spotted red wings which curled themselves around his form.

Two hands, one soft and the other metal, grabbed his shoulders pulling him against a thinner frame. Blue eyes opened, blinking twice to try and rid of the sting of salt, and caught sight of glowing amber. Right after catching sight of those brilliant orbs surround by a swirl of misty black tresses, before they closed and pliant lips landed on his, a tongue immediately pushing into his mouth.

It was quick and those lips disappeared soon after. An arm placed itself around his waist and something was pushed over his head, falling to rest against his neck.

Before he knew it, Cid broke the surface and sucked in a huge breath of air, Vincent appearing a second later, coughing lightly behind his hand and looking like a drowned cat with wings.

"God dammit Vince…Don't fuckin' scare me like that!"

The wings on his back phased away and leaving him with his cloak, eyes returning to normal crimson. "I'm sorry, Chief…but it seems I couldn't keep my promise after all."

"Wha-?"

Vincent pointed to his neck. The pilot reached up and patted his neck, fingers closing around his goggles.

That was now drenched…along with his cigs.

"Fuck!"

Aeris and Yuffie laughed at Cid's dismay, Tifa clearing her throat a little to hide her smile. "Well, Cid…You do need to cut back some. This could be your first step to quitting!"

The pilot continued to curse, Vincent reassuring him that they could always just go get a new pack later. Reeve still floated about, quietly enjoying the nice day and ignore the world around him. Tifa and Aeris had teamed up on the still shocked Cloud, splashing the poor man and ducking him under water now and then.

Yuffie chuckled as the girls pushed the boy under at the same time, arms flying about.

Staring up at the sky, Yuffie relaxed in the sun, following Reeve's example.

Her eyes peered around and spotted the ship.

"Um…guys?"

The teammates turned to the ninja, who still had her eyes on the airship.

"Uh…how are we gonna get back to the ship?"

* * *

Review my ducklings


End file.
